Lonely
by Bombombek
Summary: set in the future, liv has gone away and only just realises how much she misses New York and of course Elliot :


This is my very first fanfiction story. You'll have to ignore me if I screw up the acronyms (still trying to guess some). I was bored on 50 billion degree day and was listening to an ancient CD, from 2005, and this story popped into my head. The song that I put into my story is called 'Lonely' by Shannon Noll. I hope you like it; the song starts in chapter 2 :) I guess I should tell you my story is set like way in the future.

unfortunatley ( i think i spelled it right) i dont own anything in my story except the idea.

CHAPTER 1:  
Olivia Benson was no longer a decorated detective for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, no now she was Mrs Olivia Lexar. She had been married for 6 years to the one and only Thomas Lexar, NYC socialite. Giving up her job 7 years ago was one of the hardest things she has ever done, leaving behind her friends, Munch, Fin, Cragen and especially Elliott. She and Elliott were the best of friends and the best of partners they usually knew what the other was thinking. The day she told the Unit she was leaving she could feel the anger towards her from Elliott, later that day Munch said something only Munch would say and she heard Elliott head to the crib and then a huge crashing sound she raised her hand at the boys and went to check on him. Knowing that he'd hit something she grabbed the first aid kit on the way up. "how the hell could you leave me like this?" he whispered knowing that Olivia was the one who would check on him, "How could you leave me for that douche Olivia, you promised me that you would stay" he turned around and saw his blue eyes watering, knowing she had done this to him made her feel sick, "I promised Thomas that I would be there for him," tears welled up in her eyes as she continued, " and he needs me right now." She moved closer to him. "Yeah well I need you too, you promised me that you would always have my back" he stood and tried to intimidate her with his height. "well things change Elliott" she sat down on a bed letting him know that his height didn't scare her she just wanted her last day at SVU to go without any fights. "I'm so sorry El."She said letting her tears run free. He pulled her into a hug and apologised too, "No I'm the one who should be sorry, Liv your married and I can't be selfish towards Thomas just because I don't want you to leave." They stayed in their embrace for what felt like seconds when Fin's voice came floating up, "Benson your husband's here" it was horrible to have to let go of her he thought but he had too.

CHAPTER 2:  
Stuck in Boston was not how Olivia wanted to spend her wedding anniversary, she wanted to be at home with her husband celebrating their years together not with a bunch of rich snooty strangers. So she did what she had to do to make these people want to donate money to a probable dodgy foundation her husband was running. She smiled and excused herself from Mr and Mrs Boring and went to look for Thomas. She found him in the study with a bunch of rich guys bragging about what they had and what they could do with it. It peeved her off that these people thought they were above the law, even after 6 years of not being a cop she couldn't stop thinking like one. She caught her husband's eye and waved him over. They spoke in hushed voices about her wanting to leave so they could do more interesting things and he shook his head telling her that he needed to get these men to donate to the foundation. Olivia slowly walked back in to schmooze the people would make the Lexars a lot richer. Upon entering the room she heard footsteps behind her, "sweetheart," it was Thomas, "The boys and I are heading to the office to go over a few things, will you be ok for a little while?" he was gone before she could answer. Too bad if I said no she thought as she watched the couples move to dance as the DJ announced last song. Olivia placed herself on a bar stool and had a glass of scotch, not something she would normally have.

**Sittin in a hotel miles from nowhere**

**Thought that this would be happiness  
I look at the phone and pick it up  
for the millionth time I put it down again**

**I know I let you go  
and I've got no right to know **

do you ever get lonely baby  
don't you ever get tired of livin that way  
don't you ever wonder whether there's a better life out there, yeah  
do you ever think about what we had  
and how you'd give anything to get it back  
do you ever think you'll never love that way again  
wondering if only  
do you ever get lonely

Maybe it was the half a bottle of scotch she had been drinking but as she listened closely to what the singer was singing about she thought of New York and she thought of the SVU and how much she missed it but most of all she thought about Elliott. She thought about their fights and their makeup's and how no matter how low one of them felt they were always brought back up again by the other.

**I look around the room and wonder  
when it was and how my life has changed**

**I'm surrounded by a million so called friends **

**And I don't even know their names**

Olivia laughed at how much this seemed like her and Elliott.

**When all of your love is gone  
and you feel like you don't belong**

**oh, tell me **

do you ever get lonely baby  
don't you ever get tired of livin that way  
don't you ever wonder whether there's a better life out there, yeah  
do you ever think about what we had  
and how you'd give anything to get it back  
do you ever think you'll never love that way again  
wondering if only  
do you ever get lonely

I know that this world has changed us  
now we're nothing more than strangers  
but do you think about me ever  
do you think we belong together

do you ever get lonely baby  
don't you ever get tired of livin that way  
don't you ever wonder whether there's a better life out there, yeah  
do you ever think about what we had  
and how you'd give anything to get it back  
do you ever think you'll never love that way again  
wondering if only  
do you ever get lonely

**  
do you ever get lonely baby  
don't you ever get tired of livin that way  
don't you ever wonder whether there's a better life out there, yeah  
do you ever think about what we had  
and how you'd give anything to get it back  
do you ever think you'll never love that way again  
do you ever miss me**

**Wishing you could kiss me  
if only you could hold me  
do you ever get lonely  
like me?**

The last part of the song reminded Olivia of her last day at SVU when Elliott had hugged her for so long, not thinking she paid the bartender and found a quiet room to do something she should've done years ago. Pulling out her phone, she dialled his number amazed she still remembered it. It rang three times before his deep voice spoke, "Stabler," she froze had she woke him? She started to cry as all the memories of them together went through her head. "Liv, what happened?"

Please review my story even if you hated it =]


End file.
